


Отогреть

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Series: demon Loft [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, Fantastic, Fantasy, Intersex, Other, Pre-Het, Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: Два противоположных друг другу существа вынуждены влачить соседскую жизнь. Одно существо этим довольно, а второе не очень... /Краткие зарисовки с ОС-ами.
Series: demon Loft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818520





	1. Холод

**Author's Note:**

> Владыка ангелов - главенствует на Небесах. (Лорд)  
> Бес Лофт - главный в преисподней. Но здесь они представлены в виде людей. (Локи, Локко, т.д.)
> 
> Имена, точнее, прозвища, такие странные по той причине, что в оригинале являются "говорящими".

После длительной зимней оттепели лед на морском заливе стал несколько тоньше, и теперь похрустывал под ногами смельчаков. Прозрачный слой замороженной воды трещал, недовольный тем, как его сон тревожили прыжки, удары, падения и магические взрывы разыгравшейся на заливе битвы.  
Двух юнцов в меховых одеждах сильно теснила в сторону открытого моря тройка великанов. Кто начал эту заваруху, и что послужило поводом для нее, было уже не так важно — теперь парни спасали свою жизнь.  
С глухим треском лопнул от удара тяжелой каменной палицы меч одного из оборонявшихся. Хозяин погибшего оружия чертыхнулся, ускользнул от нового удара и очутился рядом со своим напарником.  
— Я буду держать щит, Лорд, — коротко бросил он, и сделал еле заметный пас руками, воздвигая огненный пузырь вокруг себя и товарища по несчастью. Весьма вовремя — по тонкой пленке щита с силой ударились льдистые заряды холодной магии великанов, но барьер выдержал натиск. Струи пара метнулись от огненной стенки прочь, обычный же снег не обращал на волшебное пламя никакого внимания.  
Так было намного удобнее: когда один атаковал, а второй прикрывал — ведь можно было сосредоточить свои силы на чем-то более привычном и удобном для каждого. Жаль только, что Лорд редко соглашался работать в команде, предпочитая тактику «у меня щит и оружие, у тебя щит и оружие, и не путайся под ногами».  
Лофту было от этого немного обидно — он никогда не путался под ногами, вдобавок, был старше товарища-выскочки, пусть даже на один год, и намного хитрее.  
И вообще, охотиться за территорией лагеря должны были другие воины, но, к сожалению, из-за недавней атаки все тех же великанов, количество раненных увеличилось, а количество дееспособных уменьшилось.

И, когда их с Лордом отправили на охоту парой, они чуть было не решились принести в качестве добычи друг друга. Давно уже не сойдясь характерами, и при пересечениях грозились разными карами, иногда не удерживаясь и от стычек.  
Не то чтобы Лофт действительно недолюбливал своего белобрысого оппонента, он просто поддерживал маску ответной суровости, дабы не быть обвиненным в излишней мягкосердечности в такое тяжелое военное время.  
А обвиняли его много в чем, начиная с того, что рыжий, заканчивая тем, что, возможно, именно он сливает информацию врагам. Лофт только пожимал плечами. Видели бы сплетники сейчас, как великанская троица пытается расколотить дубинами его силовое поле, словно большой орех.

А молчаливый напарник все же оказался молодцом — выждав момент меж атаками, ловко бросился вперед сам и подрезал сухожилия под коленями одного из великанов. Но основательно обрадоваться этому трюку никто из парней не успел — рухнувший великан попал под ноги одному из собратьев, и потрясший залив удар сокрушил тонкий лед. Два гиганта канули в пучину. Лофт отлетел прочь к берегу, потеряв контроль над щитом и над самим собой тоже, взъерошенно оцепенев в страхе.

Причина его паники сейчас бурлила волнами, вздыбив мелкие льдины и разболтав большую, где, словно на исполинских качелях, схватились в возобновившейся битве Лорд и последний великан. Рыжий Лофт сглотнул и нутром почуял, как сильно сейчас необходима его помощь там, но руки тряслись. Великан успел сделать ход раньше него, проведя своей палицей обманный маневр, но ударив противника кулаком. Оглушенный Лорд птичкой улетел в стылую воду, когда у его напарника наконец словно сорвало оковы — магический огненный залп снес великана испепелением на три четверти, останки канули в пучину. Парень же метнулся к воде, на дрожащих ногах прыгая с льдины на льдину. Сердце его словно закоченело от ужаса — то ли от страха чужой смерти, то ли от близости темной глубины, а, может, от всего сразу.  
Но Лофт не задержался на краю, нырнул, боясь раздумывать хотя бы мгновением дольше. Он умел плавать, им всем приходилось учиться, чтобы выжить вблизи моря, но не знал, как глубоко успел погрузиться его светловолосый дневной кошмар. Однако знал, что обратно они  
вряд ли выплывут, ведь Лорд скорее всего без сознания наглотался воды, а сам он просто не сможет одолеть свою панику на глубине…

Боги были на их стороне.  
А потом навалилась куча забот: дотащив Лорда до пустующей охотничьей избушки, Лофт был вынужден застывшими руками сдирать с него и себя покрывшуюся льдом сырую одежду, растирать утопленника грубыми рукавицами чуть ли не до ссадин, заставляя холодную кровь бежать по жилам, и после еще торопливо разводить огонь в печурке. Почти с равнодушием поскрипывающего механизма Лофт отметил про себя, что неплохо так согрелся, пока сновал меж печкой и завернутым в меховое одеяло Лордом то с большим бурдюком-грелкой горячей воды, то с ковшичком подогретой медовухи из запасов. К последней Лофт и сам с удовольствием прикладывался, и до сих пор не пришедшему до конца в себя напарнику заливал в рот. Но этого тепла все равно было мало.  
«Заклинания не работают», — понял рыжий, когда попытался согреть помещение магией. — «Я потратил все силы на последнего великана, чтоб ему на другом свете сладко спалось…»  
Лофт отлично знал, что есть еще действенный способ хорошо греть человека — это положить рядом с ним другого живого человека. Тут у рыжего и начинались проблемы под гордым девизом «Никто не должен знать мою тайну», а именно ту, что его тело было скорее женским, чем мужским. Лофт относился к редкой группе обоеполых людей, которые завидовали улиткам с их простой гермафродитной жизнью и отсутствием насмешников. И он ничуть не сомневался, что если Лорд отогреется и выживет, то будет до конца времен припоминать недолюбливаемому им человеку, какой тот неправильный. И урод.  
— Зато я очень добрый и понимающий, а также сердобольный. Мелких полудурков в беде не бросаю, — мрачно буркнул Лофт, заскальзывая под пушистые одеяла и замирая. В обнаженном человеке перед ним билось сердце, которое не сломили ни дикий холод, ни погружение в пучины. Лофт преисполнился уважением к этому сердцу и решил проверить все остальное. Ощупывая и массируя прохладную шершаватую кожу Лорда, он прижимался к парню всем телом, чуть подрагивая от утихающего беспокойства, и удивлялся тому, насколько успел согреться.  
Боязнь глубокой воды почти забылась здесь, в уютном теплом коконе одеял, где с одной стороны тела касался приятный мех, с другой — не менее приятная кожа другого живого человека.

Лучина горела совсем неярко, почти не освещая внутренности маленького охотничьего домика, но отблески из щелей в дверце печки немного помогали собрату-огоньку. Кисловато пахло шкурами, которые были развешены по углам, и солоновато — одеждой, что сушилась на печке и близ нее. Тихо потрескивало пламя, гудела труба.  
Все это было привычным, успокаивало. И это совсем не вязалось с последними воспоминаниями Лорда, где эхом отзывались боль, холод и сырость. Сейчас он чувствовал тепло и легкую ломоту в теле, как бывает, когда перетрудишь мышцы. Очевидно, что бессознательного Лорда кто-то перенес в охотничью сторожку и уложил в постель. С этим следовало разобраться.

— Куда поскакал? — негромко и лениво осведомились сбоку, едва он зашевелился и начал садиться. — Не лучшее время для тебя сейчас шастать, отогрейся сперва, Лёрд, — Лофт снова язвил, на сей раз удачно связав имя напарника со словом «лёд».  
— Где моя одежда? — парня только сейчас насторожило отсутствие оной, когда ему захотелось оказаться еще дальше от своего закадычного неприятеля.  
— Там же, где и моя, и сохнуть будет долго, поверь, — Лофт, устроившийся рядом на животе, аккуратно надавил на грудь белобрысого юноши, заставляя его лечь обратно. Заботливо поправил одеяло. — Спасая тебя, я натерпелся ужасов на год вперед, так что ты мне должен, знаешь ли.  
— Не спасал бы, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Лорд, отвернув гордый нос в противоположную сторону. Ему не нравилось то, что его видел слабым именно этот человек, который лежит сейчас рядом, словно так и должно быть, и они давние друзья, для которых отогревать друг друга телами — нормальное явление.  
Рыжий хмыкнул.  
— Если бы твоя жизнь была тебе так безразлична, как ты говоришь, самовлюбленный воин, то ты просто не сражался бы за нее. Подох от первого же волка или великана~, — он знал, что напарника взбесит этот игриво-шутовской тон, потому придвинулся и приподнялся на локтях, предвкушая узреть чужую реакцию. Лорд с каменным лицом напрягся, но не поворачивался, и рыжий нахал, будучи слегка разочарованным, почти что сел, упершись руками по обе стороны его широких плеч и заглядывая в лицо. — Не прикидывайся ледышкой, я слышу твое сердцебиение~, — игнор раздражал и расстраивал Лофта, открывая простор для сочинения мстительных подколок. Вздохнув, он прилег на широкую мускулистую грудь своей, скрестив запястья и устроившись на них подбородком. И почувствовал, как теперь Лорд под ним замирает уже по другой причине, нежели простая знакомая неприязнь. Да, он определенно сбит с толку мягкостью чужой груди.  
Игнор пропал, эффект достигнут.


	2. Нитка

\- Смотри-ка, Батти, картина "Неудачник ждет свою любовь всей жизни".  
Братец Вэл, как обычно, мерзко капает на мозги в дурной привычке докапываться. Он шел куда-то с девушкой под ручку, но не удержался перед тем, чтобы остановиться на тротуаре напротив лавочки, спрятанной под раскидистыми желтеющими кленами. Здесь, сам как кленовый листок, только красный, сидел Локко и мрачно взирал на старшего брата.  
\- Вали, куда шел, - коротко и недобро ответил он, игнорируя любопытно помалкивающую девушку. То, что от руки девушки к руке брата тянулась красная сияющая нитка, его не смущало. Раз эти двое связаны судьбой, то, скорее всего, баба такая же вредная, как Вэл - так сказать, его вторая потерянная и найденная половинка. Вот они и ходят парочкой теперь, светят нитью напоказ, позеры. Повезло Вэлу, говнюку...  
Ах, судьбаносная нить, связывающая души, это прекрасное изобретение бога, или кто там всем миром заправляет. Люди, неохотно признавая себя нецелостными, искали свою вторую половину, следуя за нитью по всему миру... или просто жили, игнорируя этот алый кусочек волшебства. Ведь, чтобы нить стала видимой, нужно было напрячься особым образом, а в обычное время никаких ниток не замечалось и не ощущалось.   
Локко никогда не призывал свою нить, если рядом находились другие люди. Ему было страшно и стыдно, потому что он хранил о себе тайну, которую доверил только старшему брату - не Вэлу, Вэлу он бы не доверил постеречь даже кусочек мела, так как это Вэл. Самого старшего брата в семье звали Люциф, и он присматривал за "детсадом", пока нашедшие друг друга родители трудились, зашибая деньги, либо отдыхали от всего, и уймы детей в том числе.   
Узнав жуткую тайну предпоследнего младшенького братца, Люциф не стал пугаться или смеяться. Он обнял Локко и усадил себе на колени, прекрасно понимая, что мелкому страшно.  
Тогда, в семь лет, Локко и узнал о том, что отыскивать вторую половину вовсе необязательно. Если он полюбит какого-то постороннего человека, он может связать с ним жизнь и без учета всяких нитей судьбы. Особенно, если этот человек хорошо примет такого, как Локко.  
\- А пока что помалкивай о своих секретах. У тебя их хватает, - усмехнулся тогда Люциф, растрепав заулыбавшемуся младшему красноволосую головенку.  
Сейчас Локко было уже почти тринадцать лет, и на публике он вел себя, как немного странный, но вполне вменяемый подросток, в меру компанейский и в меру скрытный. Общественность в большинстве своем не была в курсе, что Локко - гермафродит, то есть, по сути, целостный человечек. Об этом знала семья, знали некоторые врачи. Как раз после визита в больницу к одному такому врачу паренек (в его документах стояла галочка в строке "мужской пол") и сидел на лавочке напротив домов спального района. Ждал.  
Лесопарк за спиной тихо шелестел, поглощая немногочисленные шумы, но Локко прекрасно расслышал шаги на дорожке и весь подобрался.  
\- Привет, Лорд, - вальяжно кивнул он проходящему мимо светловолосому мальчишке. - Как там в школе? Учителя еще не всех сожрали, ты спасся?   
\- Ты уже выздоровел или все еще заразный? - Лорд не спешил подходить, спокойно глядя на приятеля внимательными светлыми серо-голубыми глазами. - Я принес для тебя домашку.  
Они не только учились в одном классе, но и жили по соседству, и Локко в этом находил пока что больше плюсов, чем минусов.  
\- Только домашку? - хмыкнул красноволосый, спрыгивая с лавочки и обходя низкорослого соседа по кругу.   
\- Что ты еще хотел? Апельсинов? Торт? Обойдешься, - такие словесные подковырки были чем-то вроде обычных ритуалов проявления внимания друг к другу.   
\- Ладно, пошли к тебе, там все расскажешь.  
К Локко домой они ходить старались только в тех случаях, когда там было спокойнее и малолюднее, чем обычно. Зато у Лорда с этим проблем не было - он был один в семье, да и то приемный. Пожилая пара опекунов гордилась своим усердно учащимся и пунктуальным приемышем, доверяла ему. Локко, когда в этом убедился, был рад, что другу так повезло с семьей.  
\- ...да, завтра в школу. Сегодня уже справку получил, - рассказывал он по пути, пока молчаливый сосед отпирал дверь в свой дом, пропускал гостя в прихожую, в своей комнате ставил портфель у стола и доставал из него листок с заданиями. - Погоди, опять целая куча упражнений по письму?.. О-о-о... - Локко страдальчески уткнулся в бумажку по пути на кухню. - Училка родной речи ненавидит меня.  
\- Ты пишешь, как ворона лапой, разумеется, она хочет это исправить,- пожал плечами Лорд, пихая тарелку с обедом в микроволновку. - Жрать будешь?  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Локко, сунув листок в карман, и почуял сосущую пустоту в желудке - очень проголодался, пока сидел под кленами и ждал друга.  
Потом они пообедали, цепляя вилками с одной большой тарелки макаронины, похожие на трубы. Маленькое противостояние при делении сардельки развеселило обоих - Локко откровенно давился смехом, да и Лорд заулыбался. Зато яблочный сок делить не пришлось - его хватило ровно на две кружки.  
\- Пошли, погуляем, - предложил Локко. - Уроки и вечером сделаешь, как раз дождь обещали.  
Сейчас же погода стояла хорошая, сухая, хотя пасмурное небо не манило. Лорд неохотно согласился, впрочем, в парке он скоро забыл о своем недовольстве, вдыхая осенний запах палой листвы. Ее ковер шуршал под ботинками, Локко, чертыхаясь, снимал со своего мешковатого свитера паутину, и это были привычные умиротворяющие шумы. В кронах стройных деревьев свистела синица.  
Одно из деревьев стояло обособленно, было широким и корявым. Тополь, заболевший когда-то и разросшийся так причудливо.  
\- Вот где я эту фигню забыл в прошый раз, - Локко снял с ветки йо-йо и нацепил на руку, играя.   
\- Растяпа, - вздохнул Лорд, привычно усаживаясь среди крупных кривых корней, расстегивая ветровку.  
\- А че? Тополек играл, пока нас не было. Зато ему не скучно было, - хихикнул Локко, тоже садясь на торчащие корни. Йо-йо в руке тихо жужжало, паренек смотрел на вибрирующий шнурок игрушки, и... - Лорд, а тебе интересно, куда ведет нить?  
Несколько секунд было очень тихо.  
\- Что? - ровным голосом уточнил приятель, не шевельнувшись, однако Локко уловил в нем напряженность.   
\- Я про нить судьбы,- пояснил красноволосый. - Тебе интересно, кто там, на другом конце? А вдруг этот человек тебе совсем не понравится, хоть вы и две половины одного целого?  
Лорд снова долго молчал, на этот раз озадаченно.  
\- Разве такое может быть? - тихо спросил он, прикрыв глаза и прислоняясь затылком к морщинистой коре. - Это же половина, она, наверняка, нужная и полезная, самая лучшая... Мне кажется.  
Локко почувствовал себя виноватым, словно обидел друга или поднял больную для него тему. А ведь он не хотел расстраивать Лорда, просто вздумалось поговорить на откровенную и щекотливую тему. И остановиться сейчас было выше его сил.  
\- Покажешь?   
Теперь Лорд глянул на приятеля сурово, его и без того холодные глаза стали напоминать два куска льда.   
\- Я же никому не расскажу, - серьезно пообещал Локко, убирая йо-йо в карман и поворачиваясь к приятелю. Весь его заинтересованный вид говорил о том, что Локко не отстанет, пока не получит правду.   
Лорд обмяк и пожал плечами, тоже повернулся к другу, положил руки на колени и напряг.  
Ничего не произошло.  
\- Нитки не видно, - слегка обиженно заметил красноволосый мальчишка, коснувшись рук приятеля.   
\- У меня ее нет.  
Странно, но Локко сразу поверил. Охотно, словно нормальное наличие уходящей куда-то вдаль нити у друга огорчило бы его сильнее, чем то, что друг фрик.   
\- Это же...удивительно, - Локко осторожно взял Лорда за пальцы и серьезно поднял взгляд. - Значит, ты свободен и можешь выбирать, кого захочешь.   
\- Или же мне никто не подходит, и я всегда буду один, - хмуро отрезал блондин. - Теперь ты свою показывай.   
Локко стушевался, съежился и попытался скрыть красные уши под красными волосами или хотя бы в вороте теплого свитера, в котором теперь стало жарко.   
\- Ну...ладно. Ты только не смейся.  
\- Не до смеху вообще.  
Одна, две, три, шесть, десять, двадцать... Это было похоже на взорвавшийся в руках у побледневшего Локко клубок ниток, которые теперь тянулись во все стороны. Словно паренек находился в центре огромной кровавой паутины.   
У обычного человека нить охватывала колечком основание безымянного пальца. У Локко на каждом пальце было не меньше десятка таких колечек. Нити струились под его протянутыми ладонями, как сюрреалистичный водопад.  
\- Я...не знаю, что сказать, - признался Лорд, коснувшись этих ниток и убедившись, что они ему не мерещатся. - Никогда о таком не слышал. Каково это?  
Локко тяжко вздохнул.   
\- Ну, не очень, если честно. Мне двенадцать, я еще ни с кем не целовался даже, но уже чувствую себя моральной шлюхой, - он махнул руками, словно кукловод, и взметнувшиеся нити послали куда-то вдаль волну. - Такое ощущение, что у меня не половины не хватает, а что я вообще раздроблен на куски. Как расколотый кирпич, знаешь. Люциф говорит, что скорее всего я могу быть парой для любого из тех, кто на конце ниток, потому что... - Локко стушевался, не собираясь рассказывать о своей обоеполости. - Потому что я им подхожу по усмотрению судьбы. Но я не знаю этих людей, они меня пугают заранее, - нити перестали быть видимыми, а Локко спрятал руки в рукава, растягивая и без того бесформенный свитер.  
Лорд озадаченно молчал.   
\- Я тебе завидую, - Локко тепло улыбнулся ему. - Ты не похож на паука-сердцекрада. Хорошо, что ты мой друг.  
\- Ты че? - теперь Лорд смутился. Он не умел с достоинством принимать чужие проявления чувств, направленные на него, потому с ярким и общительным Локко ему иногда было сложно. - Разоткровенничался, как перед смертью. Вместо справки тебе в больнице дали страшный диагноз, что ли?   
Расхохотавшийся Локко взъерошил другу волосы и спихнул его на палую листву, затевая возню. С пасмурного, затянутого тучами неба, начал накрапывать мелкий дождик.


	3. "Первый поцелуй" (киберпанк)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обоим персонажам за тридцать лет.

Вместо хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительного ответа мистер Л. Локи молча дотянулся до похожей на ювелирной работы кошачий гробик шкатулки, вынул из нее сигару, «обезглавил» сигару крохотной гильотинкой и закурил. По синюшному от сумерек помещению поплыли белесые клубы дыма, которые быстро высосала автоматически включившаяся бесшумная вентиляция.  
— Только в суд не обращайтесь, я умоляю, — вид говорившего, его расслабленная поза, да и интонация меньше всего на свете напоминали о мольбе. Закинувшее ногу на ногу и развалившееся в черном кресле-коконе тело медленно покачивало механической ступней в такт тихо шуршащей из динамика музыке. Эта самая музыка в данный момент нехило грохотала за пределами кабинета, в танцевальных залах, но звукоизоляция стен была фантастической. — Мы уже выяснили, что вирус в ваши системы действительно попал через наши сервера. Каюсь, не уследили за дальнейшими перемещениями, решив, что он уничтожен. Так давайте же продолжим расследование сами, сами отыщем вирус и виновного…  
— А дальше что? — спокойно уточнил мистер Лорд, глядя на собеседника безо всякого энтузиазма. — Самосуд?  
Мистер Локи, в свою очередь рассматривавший мужчину с любопытством, неопределенно, но красноречиво повел затянутым в дорогой кожезаменитель плечом.

Идея арендовать высотное здание пополам сразу показалась А. Лорду дурацкой и полной грядущих проблем, но особого выбора свободных высоток в заполненном центре города не было.  
Хоть мужчина и являлся управляющим крупной компании, он вышел на данный уровень не за красивые глаза, доставшиеся от папули-бизнесмена, а честным (и временами чуть-чуть не очень) трудом собственного интеллекта. Сейчас он руководил в офисе корпорации «В-Облаках».

«В-Облаках» — осуществленная мечта десятков поколений людей, дорвавшихся до высоких технологий. Совершенно невероятная система, позволяющая выгодно и качественно хранить человеческую память онлайн в цифровом виде! Гениальные идеи, великие мысли, тщательно проработанные планы, воспоминания из детства, или же просто лучший отдых с семьей — все это теперь можно было загрузить в личное хранилище, общий доступ, на физический носитель или вовсе в робота. При этом из головы данные никуда не пропадают — они на «Облаков» словно бы связаны невидимым кабелем со своим носителем, позволяя в любой момент обратиться к информации, но, одновременно, разум менее загружен, и человек может продолжать накопление. Если человек изучил три языка и вынес это в «Облака», то он не только может без путанницы и перегрузок изучать новые языки, но и поделиться данными об уже изученных с друзьями.  
Считается, что с памятью в «Облаках» человек, в каком-то роде, продолжает жить после смерти!  
Семьдесят этажей ювелирной работы с душами.  
Ниже — две открытых парковки для аэромобилей и станция подвесного монорельса, идущего прямо сквозь здание.

А вот под транспортной точкой уже начинался ад. В переносном смысле, конечно — в буквальном там расположена нижняя часть небоскреба, достигающая поверности земли и подвалом уходящая глубоко в почву, разветвляясь туннелями, соединенными с метро.  
Еще шестьдесят девять (и один тайный) этажей, наполненных восхитительными, великолепными просторами для плотских и не только фантазий грешников. Здесь творится все то, воспоминания о чем люди хотят сохранить в «Облаках», но не все рискнут сохранять в открытом доступе: многоуровневые ночные клубы, игровые зоны с виртуальной реальностью, какие-то изощренные казино, бары и экзотические рестораны, стрип-клубы и откровенные бордели. Чем ниже, тем отвязнее.  
Пожалуй, единственное, что не поощрялось в развлекательном комплексе «Темный рай» — убийство…

Но, чем дольше мистеру А. Лорду приходилось пересекаться с владельцем «Темного рая» — тем самым богатеньким сынком с красивыми глазами, что получил бизнес, как он сам говорил «в дар», — тем больше мистер Лорд узнавал об этом месте. Против своей воли, разумеется.  
Локи рассказывал, что за удовольствия приходится жестко платить, и в развлечениях уйма ограничений: в борделях сканеры, выявляющие инфецированных какой-либо дрянью посетителей; на всех этажах уйма охранников-киборгов, препятствующих нарушению порядка; что к комнатам с ИИ и виртуалом не допускаются лица, уличенные однажды в кибер-преступлениях.  
Как и все в современном мире, развлекательный комплекс просматривался и прослушивался вдоль и поперек своими внутренними агентами (4 этажа психически-устойчивых операторов). Скорее всего, скрытые камеры присутствовали даже в интимных местах раздвигавших ноги работников борделей, но это не точно.

Единое здание заставляло две конторы делить общую сеть коммуникаций, к которым относились не только трубы с шахтами, но и провода. Мощная защита в обе стороны блокировала поползновения любых зараженных программ, уничтожая их на месте.  
Но вот два дня назад произошло нечто из ряда вон — «В-Облаках» завелся вирус. Его даже не сразу опознали, как вирус, приняв за обычный сбой в электронике — такое бывало, когда на городской электростанции перезагружали реактор.  
А потом хранящаяся память некоторых клиентов начала искажаться…  
Мистер Локи, встретивший «коллегу сверху» со всем радушием, внимательно выслушал объяснения, поглядывая на мрачного управляющего. За несколько лет соседства они не то чтобы подружились — притерлись и перестали воспринимать деятельность друг друга, как что-то аморальное. Возникающие проблемы решали вместе, нередко даже в обход законников, а Локи иногда заглядывал «наверх» самолично, если вдруг хотелось. Его не выгоняли.

— Выпьете?  
— Нет, — Лорд подумал и добавил: — Спасибо. Я согласен на объединение усилий.  
— Славно, — глава «Темного рая» словно бы и не удивился, что с его предложением все же согласились. — Я выведу на экран все данные, которые мы сумели собрать.

До конца встречи удалось выяснить, что загадочный вирус был принесен невзрачным капюшончатым посетителем-парнишей по частям в зону виртуала и через платежные устройства. Самым странным был способ передачи…  
— Мне мерещится, или он лижет допотопную платежную карточку перед тем, как прислонять к сканеру?..  
— Скорее, касается губами.  
Управляющие переглянулись. В глазах обоих читалось отражение мысли о вшитых под губой чипах или имплантах. Предположение пришлось отложить в копилочку десятков других версий.  
— Возможно, у парня испортился личный код, — Локи мрачно улыбнулся и дотянулся до кнопки на панели «освещение».

Красноватый сумрак комнаты сменился на густой фиолетовый мрак, в котором словно заплясали голографические искорки. На лбу и под глазами А. Лорда синим свечением проявились небольшие ромбы — впаянное под кожу излучение, содержащее в себе паспортные данные. Как и у остальных людей, у Локи имелось аналогичное, разве что формы другой и цвета красного. Личный код — потому что на лице.  
— Нет, вряд ли, — осмотрев себя в зеркальце, Л. Локи отключил сканирование. — На губы паспорт не распространяется, а со лба излучение просто не достанет.

Само собой решилось, да так и прижилось, что таинственный вирус будет именоваться «Первый поцелуй». Населению о нем пока еще было неизвестно, «шишкам» из вышестоящих инстанций тоже, ради чего небоскреб двух контор от напряженной работы гудел и чуть ли не вибрировал. Смешанная команда ловила вирус по «Облакам» не меньше двух суток без перерыва, и безрезультатно.  
«Ищейки» из тайных связей Локи так же безуспешно прочесывали местность в поисках террориста.  
Хранящиеся данные продолжали подвергаться изменению, количество взломанных файлов все росло и росло, пользователи начинали замечать неладное — их близкие, подвергшиеся заражению, вели себя не как обычно, по-другому.

***

На третьи сутки выяснилось крайне скверное.  
— Зачем я позвал вас сюда? У меня плохая новость, — Локи снова курил, и на этот раз вытяжка не работала. Кабинет полосатился слоями вонючего дыма, белеюшего под лампами темно-розового цвета. Вонь катастрофическая. Лорд скрывал глубоко внутри себя раздраженное нетерпение — хотелось уйти из задымленного помещения. Ждал. — Я имел неосторожность сохранять фрагменты своей памяти «В-Облаках». С подставной личности, конечно, но я все равно в риске заражения.

Это было похоже на падение с обрыва. Проблема расширилась. Наравне со всякими бизнесменами, политиками, и другими вип-персонами попал еще и владелец крупнейшего на весь город притона.  
«Идио-о-от…»  
Лорд сдержался:  
— Почему сразу не сказали? — без того суровое лицо помрачнело настолько, что грозилось начать поглощать свет.  
— Забыл, — за беспечное пожимание плечами папочку всея борделя хотелось треснуть в лоб. Желательно с ноги, его же ноги, протезированной.  
— Вы удалили аккаунт?  
— Не получилось, хотя я старался. Какая-то ошибка, — сжатая зубами сигара болезненно заскрипела, роняя шапку горячего пепла на голую руку Локи. Тот не шелохнулся. — Техподдержка, конечно же, пообещала разобраться. Но если я начну вести себя странно…

— Сообщите данные мне, и я приму меры на правах администратора, — не выдержал Лорд, встал. Его светлый костюм и светлые волосы резко выделялись на фоне готического интерьера. Особенно красиво вписывался позади дверной проем с гигантскими багровыми рогами.  
Ради ответа глава «Рая» вынул курево изо рта:  
— Ни за что.

***

Он начал вести себя странно завтра.  
Заявился ранним утром на «Облака», в офис Лорда, с широкой улыбкой и… совершенно без каких-либо важных поводов.  
«Вы идиот?» — хотелось спросить Лорду, но вместо этого он выслушал мягкий комплимент насчет внешнего вида и предложение сходить куда-нибудь после работы, и сказал:  
— Вернитесь на свое место. У нас форс-мажор, не до шуток. Я отправил вам на экран данные за ночь, ознакомьтесь.

Лицо бордельщика в этот момент отображало диссонанс мыслительных процессов. Как будто что-то перегорело в головном блоке, и мужчина никак не может понять, что именно, хотя мучительно старается.  
— Гонишь меня? — с печалью, прости техноГосподи, с ИГРИВОЙ печалью уточнил Локи.  
«Он взломан!» — завопил внутренний голос. Лорд жестко осадил сам себя и вслух ответил подчеркнуто безэмоционально:  
— Я вынужден вернуться к работе. Хорошего дня.

Локи позвал его к себе во время перерыва на ужин.  
— Ты был прав, дело нешуточное, — сидя на столешнице, Локи перебирал электронные отчеты, скользя пальцем по экрану. — Я обнаружил оставленное вчера собой же видеопослание. Здесь, на рабочем мониторе. Не могу тебе показать, говорилось о личном, — он вздохнул, ссутулившись, как вопросительный знак. — Но то, что я услышал оттуда, не совпадает с тем, что я помню. Моя память подверглась искажению.

Лорд, который вчера предупреждал и предлагал помощь, сегодня многозначительно молчал.  
— Я идиот, — легко признал управляющий самым крутым комплексом развлечений в этом тонущем в пороках городе. — И мне очень, очень… не по себе.  
— Что мы будем делать? — прагматично осведомился Лорд.  
— Ты… ты предлагаешь помощь? Сейчас я бы ее принял, — то ли освещение в комнате окончательно сдурело, то ли Локи покраснел. — Я согласен открыть тебе данные своего аккаунта. Но только если ты займешься им сам, — предупредил он. — Конечно, Браун классный специалист, но у меня там не для третьих физиономий, личное.  
— Это говорит владелец рассадника похоти, — ситуация дурацкая насквозь, и Лорд не удержался от подковырки.

Границы окончательно поплыли, поскольку Л. Локи с легким гудением моторов обошел кресло коллеги, скользнув рукой по плечу в светлом костюме. Раньше он никогда не прикасался без нужды, что ему там сотворили с памятью?  
Пароль к своим данным Локи прошептал ему на ухо.

***

«Могло бы быть хуже», — думал мужчина, пока работал с чужими поломанными воспоминаниями.  
«Первый поцелуй» заставил бордельщика считать, будто они с Лордом состоят в отношениях. Это так возмутило, что неладное мужчина заметил лишь через полчаса — на аккаунте Локи хранились фрагменты только с его, Лорда, участием. Иронично: чей ресурс, о том и мысли. Но зачем? Какими были эти воспоминания до искажения, до «Поцелуя», почему их следовало держать от себя на расстоянии?..

Следующие два дня Лорд испытывал себя на прочность в мозговом штурме. Он преуспел — «вакцина» от вируса была сделана, протестирована и готова влиться в систему. Скоро «Облака» станут чистыми, а данные восстановятся — сложный, но реальный процесс.  
Проверено на Локи.

Мистер Лорд не имел ни малейшего понятия, как ему реагировать на правду — «коллега снизу» хранил свои воспоминания о нем отдельно, чтобы легкая влюбленность не мешала работе. То есть вирус почти что не поменял содержимое файлов, а только-то крашнул курильщику некоторые блоки в сознании, открывая доступ к запретным функциям: подойти, дотронуться, посмотреть дольше необходимого.

Лорд предпочел занять позицию всезнающего истукана — сидел и молчал. Локи напротив него — без сигары наконец-то, зато с бокалом коктейля, боролся с собственной улыбкой. Победил, губы дрожать перестали.  
— Скажешь что-нибудь? — поинтересовался он, отпивая напиток. «Чтобы у нас все было, и нам за это ничего не было». — Или снова перейдем на «Вы»?

Владелец «Темного рая» носил на голове заколки-антенны в виде маленьких красных рожек. Вообще-то, А. Лорд видел их и раньше, но они еще никогда так не мозолили взгляд.

С тихим смешком и последующим расстроенным вздохом Л. Локи полез в шкатулку, но вытащить сигару не успел, его руку перехватили.  
— Для начала брось дымить.


	4. Тихо-мирно

Это даже не полноценный лес был, а так, несколько заросших разной толщины деревьями метров пологого откоса, спускавшегося от плотных богатых заборов к широкой, но неглубокой реке. По данной водной дороге никогда не ходили большие катера, в лесу не водилось ничего интереснее птиц и лягушек.  
Безусловный плюс просматриваемого насквозь лесочка из сосен и лип заключался в том, что в него безо всякой опаски можно было отпускать детей, причем, в любое время суток.  
Раннее утро, двое мелких во весь опор неслись зигзагами меж кустами и стволами не до конца проснувшихся деревьев.  
— Ходу, ходу, ходу! — пищал рыжеволосый мальчишка с надорванным и трепещущим на бегу рукавом. В голосе, наполненном веселым ужасом, плохо скрывался азарт.  
— Что ты опять сделал? — не отстающий блондинистый товарищ предвкушением приключений не светился. — Что ты сделал, Локи?!  
Полминуты назад они пролетели через двор, спугнув уток и полосатую кошку, миновали скрытую под вьюнковой завесой калитку, чтобы выпорхнуть за пределы участка. И вот сейчас оба уже прыгали по глинистым ступенькам к гальке берега, спешили к кустам, откуда торчал деревянный треугольный нос. Лодчонка была именно такой, чтобы с ней без проблем управлялся один слабый взрослый или двое ребятишек, поэтому плоскодонка живо плюхнулась в лениво рябящую воду, а дети на узкие скамейки из дощечек.  
— Я всех убедил, что сегодня очередь Вэла мыть посуду, — громким хриплым шепотом Локи все же изволил пояснить причины столь внезапных гонок. — И даже общий график подделал! Слинял, пока он ходил к себе в комнату сверяться с личным расписанием! — он отцепил от борта небольшое весло и принялся грести, стараясь увести плавсредство подальше от суши.  
— Зачем?! — помогающий вторым веслом приятель откровенно не понимал, за каким чертом нужно, выражаясь языком Маугли, «дергать смерть за усы», если можно не дергать. Вэл отличался вспыльчивым и мстительным нравом, а это значило — день испорчен, старший братец Локи будет преследовать их до победного. Или до момента, когда нужно ложиться спать.  
— Ее пришлось бы мыть минут пятнадцать, там такая гора, — Локи возвел глаза к зениту и смахнул рыжую челку в сторону, чтобы не мешала драматично строить бровями сокрушенную мину. — А ты уже пришел, вот я и решил ускорить процесс.  
— Пятнадцать минут я бы подождал, — заметил блондин, смиряясь с тем, что удочки остались брошены во дворе у друга, и запланированная рыбалка накрылась медным тазом.  
Лодка бодро выползла на середину реки, туда, где располагался узкий, но высокий и обильно поросший густыми ольхами остров. Дети втащили лодку повыше и спрятали в кусты, а сами залегли меж стволов деревьев, уставившись через водную гладь, сияющую от солнца.  
На том берегу, откуда они столь скоропостижно совершили побег, появился мальчик постарше. Его черные волосы блестели почти так же ярко, как неподвижная река.  
— Локи, я тебе ноги повыдираю! — проорал он, потом убедился в отсутствии лодчонки в кустах и верно выбранном направлении поиска беглецов. — Я знаю, что ты на острове, хренов придурок!.. И ты, Лорд, тоже получишь на орехи, зараза!  
— Причем тут вообще я? — тихо проворчал блондин, недовольными голубыми глазами косясь на хихикающего приятеля.  
— Ты нам почти как брат, — давившийся весельем Локи легонько похлопал друга по плечу. — Вот и получишь наравне со всеми.  
На самом деле от побоев Вэла страдали не все, а почти все. Самый старший из братьев, Люц, являлся эдаким неприкосновенным ребенком в доме. С почти что идеальными манерами и исключительно положительным поведением, он грозился закончить с отличием школу, потом еще какое-нибудь учебное заведение, и стать бизнесменом, или же немалым политиком.  
На Мишу и Вэла таких надежд родители не возлагали, потому что оба пацана отличались явной тягой к спортивной борьбе… то есть, мутузили друг друга до посинения. Миша также мог в порыве праведного гнева побить кого-то из взрослых хулиганов на улице или в школе, а вот Вэл предпочитал выкручивать уши младшему населению района, и никакие воспитательные работы его не останавливали.  
Локи никого не бил, наверно потому, что пока еще был маловат для этого. Но и нравом ягненка не обладал, предпочитая распыляться в мелких пакостях и приколах там, где посчитает выгодным. Чаще всего доставалось тому же Вэлу или самому младшему члену семьи — Центику, если Центик вдруг почему-то не спасался от полоумных братьев в детском саду.  
Сегодня, в солнечный выходной, Центик и все остальные были дома, а это значило, что Вэл от безделья мог торчать на берегу и орать до самого вечера.  
— Мама бы ему по губам нашлепала за такие слова, — Локи убедился, что брат бессилен перед водной преградой, и сполз по траве на скрытую от родного берега сторону острова. — Хорошо, что еще не лето, а то он приплыл бы сюда. В трусах, синий и дрожащий, все равно надавал бы нам по щам!  
Такое уже было в прошлом году, и приятели передернулись от воспоминаний.  
— Чем займемся? — практичный Лорд уже раздумывал на тему «как провести майские выходные на необитаемом клочке земли без удочек и корзины для пикника».  
— Сыграем в дочки-матери, — Локи снял кофту и с философским видом изучал оторванный рукав, за который ему не попадет, потому что элемент одежды явственно доживал последние дни. — Када буим куфать, мамуя?  
— Да иди ты, — блондин сбросил ботинки, прикрыл глаза и развалился на солнышке.   
Поднимавшийся ветер шуршал волнами, пока мальчишки развлекались бездельем на узком пляже, засыпанном ольховыми шишечками. Было слышно, как на глубине с тихим плеском играет рыба, но гораздо громче свистели разномастные птицы, скрывающиеся в ветвях.  
Практически летнее солнце начинало ощутимо припекать.  
— ... в том ящике, который под камнем и пеньком, — донесся до Лорда голос товарища, и пришлось открыть глаза. Нависающий рыжий выглядел удивленным. — Ты реально спал, что ли? Даже на солнце обгорел! У тебя лицо красное.  
Лорд покраснел еще сильнее и сел, растирая лоб и щеки. Кожу ощутимо пощипывало.  
— Чего надо тебе? — резко спросил мальчик, смущенный тем, что застали врасплох.  
Локи просек это и умело включил беспечного дурачка:  
— Я говорю, что в ящике, который мы спрятали под пеньком и камнем, все еще хранятся леска, крючки, грузила. Мы можем сделать удочки прямо здесь!.. Там еще спички есть. Зажарим рыбу.  
— Ты обещал своим родителям не разводить костры без их присмотра, — напомнил блондин, умываясь водой из речки. Песчинки неприятно скребли по щекам.  
— Они не узнают, — Локи мило улыбнулся, расковыривая на штанине дыру. Он не любил эти брюки, прошедшие через взросление всех братьев, и задался целью уничтожить многострадальные штаны. Все равно круглощекому Центику покупают одежду отдельно, будто любимой куколке.  
— Я обещал своим родителям не разводить костры с тобой, — Лорд бросил на друга суровый взгляд, говорящий «и не смей выискивать лазейку в моих словах». У Лорда имелись весомые причины быть очень послушным — мальчик не хотел обратно в интернат. Боялся, что пожилые родители откажутся от него, если вдруг он начнет вольничать.   
И Локи понимал эти опасения.  
— Придется есть рыбу сырьем, — вздохнул рыжий, занявшись сбором деталей в удочку. Под удилище была приспособлена палка, очевидно принесенная на берег волнами. — Если поймаем, конечно.

***

Они поймали всего пару небольших окуней, хотя добросовестно обплевали всего червя, выцарапанного из-под замшелых гнилушек. Несмотря на обоюдное урчание в животах, Лорд непоколебимо воспротивился разведению костра. Поэтому уже через час голодные дети забросили недолепленный глиняный городок и опасливо изучали кромку родного берега, прикидывая, устроил Вэл западню или нет. Вряд ли бешеный братец сидел в засаде до самого вечера, но он вполне мог отсутствовать днем и прийти именно сейчас, подгадав чужое возвращение.  
Однако майский вечер расщедрился на добрый сюрприз, и из лесу к воде спустился некто более крупный, чем Вэл.  
— Лю-у-уци-и! — Локи выскочил из-под ольхи на видное место так, будто не собирался тормозить и хотел без остановки пробежать к старшему брату по воде.  
Замерший от неожиданности в укрытии Лорд ощутил укол потаенной ревности: только что они с товарищем обсуждали плюсы и минусы мини-машинок из новой серии популярных игрушек, а стоило на горизонте возникнуть Люцу, как Локи моментально все забыл и поскакал куда-то сломя башку.  
Люц засмеялся, помахав рукой, крикнул:  
— Греби домой, не то пропустишь барбекю!  
У маленьких островитян при мыслях о жаренном мясе началось обильное слюнотечение. Но и опасения не до конца улетучились:  
— А где Вэл?..  
— Ушел с приятелями в футбол играть! — успокоил Люц. — Сказал, что поймает вас в другой раз!  
Тогда Лорд тоже выбрался из укрытия, и они вдвоем с рыжим другом спустили лодку на воду, закинув в нее нехитрый улов и пару поделок из веток и ольховых шишек. Люц присел на травяную кочку, ожидая, пока малявки домашут веслами до берега, затащат свой транспорт в кусты. Добродушно осмотрел перемазанные глиной штанины, оторванный рукав брата и румяный солнечный ожог на мордашке соседа.  
Родители во дворе уже раскочегарили мангал.  
— Лапы мойте, — предупредил Люц, впустив детей в калитку и закрывая ее сперва на ключ, а потом живой завесью вьюна.  
— Мне, наверно, домой пора, — Лорд засомневался в необходимости мыть руки именно здесь и сейчас. Его товарищ, уже раскрутивший кран и вооружившийся куском хозяйственного мыла, удивленно поднял голову. — Мама пришла за мной.  
Рыжий посмотрел туда, куда было показано, пихнул мыло в пальцы другу и пожал плечами, смывая со своих ладоней пену.  
— Ща, — встряхнув сырыми руками и брызгами распугав заинтересованных окунями кошек, Локи решительно направился к соседке, которая сейчас разговаривала с его матерью. При приближении мальчик услышал часть разговора и понял, что гостья не собирается задерживаться на банкет и явно хочет увести сына домой.  
Локи собирался препятствовать этому.  
— Можно, Лорд останется у нас? Ну пожалуйста! — он потянул женщину за брючину, как приставучая мартышка. — До самого поздна! Есть же такое слово, «позднО»? — рыжеволосый озадаченно моргнул, притворяясь более наивным, чем на самом деле.  
— Ведь и так уже очень поздно, а вы не обедали…  
— Мы сейчас и пообедаем и поужинаем, — заверил Локи. — А потом я его провожу аж до двери. Могу и в дверь завести!  
В общем, уломал.  
Локи вернулся во двор и обнаружил, что блондинистый приятель уже вовсю дегустирует жареное мясо с гарниром из салата с кукурузой. Лорд всегда был деловым человеком, и потому, получив угощение, не терял времени зря, пока его судьбу на этот вечер решали другие люди.  
— Гуляем, — Локи лихо запрыгнул на штабель досок для будущего сарая, усаживаясь рядом. — Я тебя отпросил.  
— Мгм, — отозвался друг.  
В стремительно наступающих вечерних сумерках сияние светильников делало пространство теплее и уютнее. Вкусный запах еды, негромкие переговоры большого семейства, стрекот неспящих птиц и гудение воздуха в высоком-высоком небе, где зарождались первые звезды — это как раз то, что должно быть в конце теплого весеннего дня у двоих ребятишек. 


End file.
